Always Here
by life takes time
Summary: AU/AH; "Real love stories" she began "Never have endings" he finished and pulled her closer. Alice finds out that she is pregnant, her and Jasper are thrilled, but then something happens that shakes their perfect world, changing it forever.
1. Positive

**A/N: So this is the start to my first long story, it's all planned out and is probably going to be at least 20 chapters, isnt that exciting!**

**Disclaimer: seriously is this even necessary, no *sigh* I am not Stephenie Meyer**

Jasper Whitlock, sitting comfortably on his bed, was completely and utterly focused on his book. His reading glasses were slipping down his nose slightly, he would cough from time to time and he occasionally ran his fingers through his honey blonde hair, moving it out of his eyes. He was often sorely tempted to cut it, but he knew that Alice would make sure that his neck was cut along with it.

As he started to turn to the next page of his most worn book, highlighting the Civil War, several things happened simultaneously; an ear-splitting shriek, followed by a loud bang came from the adjoining bathroom, Jasper hastily jumped up, his glasses falling to the floor and he sliced his finger on the yellowing pages of his book.

Disregarding the small pain in his ring finger, he ran to the bathroom in four steps. When he made it do the doorway he saw his wife kneeling on the floor, surrounded by the pieces of her favourite vase, the one that took her two and a half hours to decide upon.

"Alice" he said frantically, kneeling behind her in the ceramic shards, not quite feeling them break through his jeans and dig into his knees, not when Alice was in trouble.

"Jasper" she whispered, her voice shaky, holding something that he couldn't see in her tiny hands.

"What is it, love" he asked gently, but the worry in his voice was evident.

She turned around slowly, her eyes wide.

"Alice, say something" the worry was mounting, she was never this quiet.

She said nothing, instead held up the thin, white and blue object in her hand. Jasper blinked, his eyes adjusting to the sudden intrusion in his line of vision. As the clarity of the object in front of him became more focused, his mouth opened, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"What- who- wait, are you…"

She nodded, "It's a positive, I'm pregnant." A small smile started to tug at her lips like a question.

Jasper sat there, speechless, mouth slightly agape, staring ahead at the pale blue walls of the bathroom. Sure, he and Alice discussed starting a family, but this was so sudden, he didn't even know she thought she was pregnant.

He heard her gasp and he shook his head and brought himself back to reality. Before Alice could say a word, he reached out his right hand and lightly touched her stomach. They looked at each other and smiled.

Then Alice looked down at his hand that was still placed upon her stomach "Oh!" she cried, remembering what she gasped at before, and she reached out to grab his other hand that was about to tuck back her hair. "Jazz you're bleeding."

"It's nothing" he responded "Just a paper cut"

"Well it must be a pretty deep one, sweetheart. Come here."

They stood up together, and Alice gasped again as she caught sight of Jasper's bloodied jeans.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper" she shook her head "What am I going to do with you"

He smiled as she walked over the medicine cabinet, carefully avoiding the broken vase on her way "What would you do without me" he teased.

"Well I guess I'd have to start with buying a stool, could you get the first aid kit down" she asked as she stood on the tips of her toes, still not managing to get reach the top shelf.

"Alice, Alice, Alice" he smirked, passing her down the small with box "What am I going to do with you"

She pushed him into the bedroom, "What would you do without me" she chuckled, repeating his words.

"Hmm, well I guess I'd need to get a nurse." they each let out a low laugh.

"Oh it got on your ring" she said as she dabbed some alcohol on a cotton swab. He bit back the hiss of pain he wanted to release as it made contact with his skin. She put a band-aid on his finger and topped it off with a small kiss.

"Pants off, Whitlock" she said sternly.

"I believe those are the words that got us here in the first place." He said, gently running his newly bandaged hand on her stomach.

She grinned back at him, "and you were happy to oblige then."

"So I guess I may as well now" he said, unbuttoning his jeans and shimmying out of them, leaving him in only his green boxers.

"Oh Jazzy" Alice murmured as she assessed the damage the vase had done to his knees.

Blood was pouring down them, "The cuts don't look that deep, but is seems like you need stitches, just look at all that blood."

"Its fine Al" he said his jaw tight as he held back another grunt of pain.

He heard her mutter under her breath "men" as she finished cleaning and bandaging the cuts.

"You were kneeling in that mess too, do you need Doctor Jasper to fix you." He smirked at her.

"Isn't Doctor Jasper what got us here in the first place? Without him we wouldn't have this" she patted her stomach with a smile "and the vase wouldn't have broken"

"It could have been police officer Jasper too." He chuckled "How did you manage to break that vase by the way."

Alice blushed slightly as Jasper rolled up her leggings to asses her knees, "I had a Bella moment." He chortled and she lightly smacked his head "I was in shock, I had to sit down, I slipped a little and grabbed the vase instead of the counter." She defended herself. "Besides, when Bella found out she was pregnant with Nessie, Edward came home to find Bella covered in flour and the entire contents of the fridge on the floor."

He looked up at her "Oh yes, the infamous baby-proofing Bella incident" they laughed together, remembering Edward retelling how a worried Bella was, so unsure that a baby would not survive under her care that she had crawled through the entire house, picking at anything a baby would pick at. Edward had found her just as she finished through the kitchen. After that they bought any form of child safety lock that they could find.

"You're not bleeding, just a few scrapes" Jasper finally managed to say, when their fits of laughter subsided.

"That's good" Alice said, wiping away a tear in her eye.

Jasper looked over at his wife; her face was reddened with laughter, her eyes wide and glowing. He grinned and grabbed her by her slender waist, pulling her into his body, hugging her.

They were lying down on the bed together, their legs intertwined. His hand laying softly on her stomach, both of her small ones over his, she had her head in the crook of his neck and his nose was buried in her short dark hair.

"When do you think he or she will be here" he whispered quietly.

"I'm not sure, its September now so maybe in May. I need to find a doctor because I don't really think Edward or Carlisle would appreciate being the doctor for this case." She laughed into his neck as she patted his hand on her tummy.

"I'm sure Edward can recommend someone good."

They lay in a comfortable silence; the only sound was their in-sync breathing and the only movement the rise and fall of their chests. It was peaceful. But like all peaceful moments with Alice, it came to an abrupt end.

She grabbed Jaspers hand that had been lying on top of her to look at his watch and she gasped for a third time that day.

"We have to get going, or we'll be late for dinner!" She exclaimed.

Jasper lazily lifted his head to glance at his watch "Al, it's only a ten minute ride to Rose's"

"Yes, but look at us, we're absolute states!" she cried "you don't even have pants on." With that she jumped up, much to Jasper's displeasure and threw a new pair of jeans at him."

He sighed, sat up and put on the jeans, while Alice rushed to the bathroom to fix her hair.

"Watch the vase." Jasper called out, but he saw her lightly jump around it and sit on the counter. He shook his head and walked downstairs to get the broom from the kitchen. He returned to the bathroom just as Alice was attempting to reach the back of her short hair with the flat iron.

"Jazz" she said with a pouted lip, and he chuckled knowingly.

"Come here, my silly wife." He said, as he quickly swept the vase shards out of the way to make a path to walk through. She held the straightener out to him and turned on the counter so she was back on to him. But even though she was on her knees on the high counter top, he was still a head taller her then her.

He gently ran the flat iron over her dark hair, she watched him in the mirror. Laughing to her self at his concentration, his eyebrows together, his mouth in scrunched up the way it always was when he was focusing.

"All done, Alice Mary Whitlock" he said with a smile, and he kissed the top of her head.

"Why thank you Jasper Jason Whitlock." She replied, turning to smile back at him. She looked around at the mess in her bathroom "Clean this up you."

"Yes ma'am, happy to clean up your mess" He said, giving her a quick peck on the nose. She giggled and slapped his chest lightly. She glided into their bedroom as Jasper started to sweep up the sharp fragments of ceramic.

Just as he was sweeping the floor for a second time to be sure all the little pieces were picked up, Alice was leaning against the doorway in jeans and a long purple shirt, "Ready to go yet?"

"Sure thing Darlin'" he replied, and he set the broom against the wall of the bathroom "wouldn't want to be late for dinner."

She snorted as they walked downstairs "It might be better if we're late, last time we arrived at six on the dot I couldn't stomach dinner."

He shuddered, opening the door for her "Well that was not the best position to find one's sister-"

"Or brother" she locked the door

He nodded "Or Brother," they got in Jasper's car "We'll just have to knock really loud, and stomp in, you know announce our presence."

She laughed and fiddled with the radio as he backed out of the driveway, finally turning it off with a huff, she hated that there was never any good music on the radio, and all of her CD's were in her car.

Friday evening dinners had become somewhat of a tradition between the four and usually Bella and Edward, when they could make it, but sometimes due to Edward's work schedule, or no one to baby-sit they couldn't, tonight was one of those nights.

Half way to their respective sibling's home Alice turned to Jasper with a serious look on her face, "Jasper…" she trailed off biting her lip.

"What is it, love?" he asked taking her hand, glancing quickly at her worried face.

"How are we going to tell Rosalie about our," she paused searching for the right word "our little Jalice."

"Jalice?" he said questioningly, eyebrow arched.

"Well it is a hybrid of me and you, silly husband." She shook her head as if it was completely obvious.

He laughed shortly in understanding "But seriously," she said turning to him "it hasn't even been a month since she lost hers"

"Seventeen days" Jasper muttered, remembering the broken look in his twin's eyes when she told him that the child she'd been carrying for nearly two months had been lost. It had only been last week that Rose finally got out of bed. Everyone was willing to part with Friday dinner again, but Rosalie was insistent, she didn't want to dwell on what she had lost.

The only other time Jasper had seen her so depressed was when their mother had died of leukemia when they were fifteen. For weeks she had shut herself in her room, crying, looking at old pictures, refusing to eat, or speak to anyone. Anyone except Jasper, he would go to her room every night and let her cry in his arms as he stroked her hair and cried softly with her.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her yet." She whispered unsurely as Jasper pulled into the short driveway. "I mean most people do wait until after the first trimester."

"Yeah," he took the key from the ignition "But this is Rose, my sister, your best friend. It's not like we'll be keeping this from Bella and Edward."

She nodded in agreement "Maybe I should tell her." Jasper said.

"It's probably the best idea, and I'll get Em out of the room, if you want."

"It may be best."

They nodded to each other, took a deep breath, got out of the car and walked into Emmett and Rosalie's house.

**A/N: Second chapter preview for all those who review (honest to blog). And I also take annoymous reviews as well, so you know people without an account... if you feel the need**


	2. Reason

**A/N: Ta-Da chapter two, read, enjoy, review!**

When they entered through the doorway, there was a warm, delicious odour of gingerbread in the air. Rose came out from the kitchen in an apron, her long gold hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Gingerbread, Rose?" Jasper asked, confused that his sister was suddenly baking. She considered having to scoop the cookie dough out of the tube as baking.

"Emmett tried to make gingerbread cookies, I'm attempting to save them" she laughed, but Jasper thought it seemed a little forced.

There was a booming laugh from in the kitchen and Emmett came out wearing a frilly pink apron, "Rose is such a silly goose, I am a cookie making extraordinaire."

"Other than the fact you can't read a recipe." Rosalie retorted; her smile looking more real since her husband came into the room.

"Oh Rose, Emmett was never able to read." Alice said chortling "He never was the brightest crayon in the box."

"Excuse me missy, what big brother taught you all of your spelling words so you could win the first grade spelling bee."

Alice smirked, "Edward."

"You evil little pixie, you know it was me. Edward would never help you plan a revenge scheme!"

Jasper and Rosalie looked at each other then their significant others confused, "We must ask" Jasper cut in "What the hell?"

Emmett and Alice laughed. "When Alice was seven" Emmett began "there was this little asshole in her class, what was his name, Mark?"

"Mike" Alice said with distain, she knew how to carry a grudge.

"Anyway this Mike kid would always pull her hair, trip her up and tease her when he did better in a test,"

"Particularly spelling" Alice cut in as they walked into the kitchen and adjoining dining room.

"One day Alice came home, nearly in tears because there was a spelling bee in school and Mike kept saying how she's stupid and wouldn't win and blah blah blah"

"Very emotionally traumatizing at the time," Alice said, as they all took up their dinner and sat around the table.

Emmett nodded with a smile, "And I, being the caring older brother that I am, stayed up all night teaching my sister all of the spelling words that would be asked."

Alice let out a rueful laugh "No you never, you got tired a little over half way through and said 'just kick him between the legs.' Which of course I did, _after _I won"

The table broke out into uproarious laughter and Jasper saw Rosalie smile, the first real smile he had seen since seventeen days ago.

When the laughter subsided, Emmett started to talk again, "Jeez Jasper, take your sweater off, stay awhile."

"No thanks man, I'm a little chilly."

"Suit yourself, but I'm dying with the heat. Who put the thermostat up on cremate in here?" Emmett said, shrugging his shoulders and unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt.

Rosalie was looking appraisingly at Jasper, a small frown tugging at her lips, "Jasper you look awfully pale, do you feel alright?"

"I'm always pale Rose, just like you." Jasper said rolling his eyes. Jasper and Rosalie's skin tone was near translucent. It was always something that their friends liked to poke at.

"Sure Rose, if one of you were any paler, we wouldn't be able to see you." Emmett said with a mouth full of potatoes

"Sure bite me Emmett." Rosalie retorted sticking her tongue out, Jasper was glad to find her light hearted humour resurfacing.

"Sure just tell me where and I'd be happy to oblige."

Rose opened her mouth to respond with another snarky crack, but Alice cut in, "I can tell where this conversation is going to go and I beg of you, don't."

Rosalie sighed, "Fine, but Emmett, me and you will finish this conversation later"

"I sincerely hope so," he replied with a grin. She winked at him.

When they had finished eating, Jasper started to help Rosalie clear the plates away.

"Hey Em," Alice said suddenly "I found the funniest thing on youtube the other day."

"What was it?" he asked, grinning again, Emmett was a youtube fiend.

"Come upstairs, I'll show you."

"Okay!" They jumped out of their chairs and ran upstairs in excitement. But before Alice turned the corner, she looked at Jasper and mouthed _now_ to him.

The duration of dinner Jasper had been nervously awaiting this moment, wanting to get it over with, but never wanting it to come. He looked over at his sister, the only person from his family that remained since their father died three years ago when they were twenty-three.

She was humming softly to herself as she filled up the sink to clean the pots. Her eyes were bright, alive again. Jasper felt that every time he had looked into them over the past seventeen days, they had been empty; it brought back the painful memories of after their mother died. He didn't like when his sister was hurting.

He didn't want to break her again. He was scared that telling her about the baby would ruin what had been accomplished tonight.

"I'll wash, you dry." Rosalie said, abruptly bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Sure thing Rosaline." He replied, using the pet name he had for her. It was name of the woman from Romeo and Juliet, who was Romeo's first love and always a favourite character of Rose's. Her reasoning was that she knows what she wants and it's not some dumbass like Romeo.

They stood there in silence for a moment. Jasper, taking deep breaths, was waiting for her to pass him a pot while she wiped one clean. He reached out his left hand to take it from her, and she looked down.

"Jazz, what happened to your hand?" she asked with shock in her tone.

"What? Nothing." Then he remembered, "Oh, just a paper cut," he took a deep breath "Listen Rose there's something I need to tell you."

He was about to continue but she cut him off, "Just a paper cut." She scoffed "Don't try to pull that bullshit with me, the band-aid is red with blood." Jasper looked down to find her to be right, the entire bandage that Alice had so lovingly put on only a few hours earlier was scarlet.

"I can see the symptoms." she whispered

"What the hell are you talking about Rose" Jasper said, they had both stopped doing the dishes now, facing each other the way they always did when they were about to fight.

"Jasper, it's just like when-"

"Stop." Jasper whispered menacingly, his eyes were on fire, his hands rolled into tight fists.

They stared into each others eyes. The only sound was Emmett's booming laughter from upstairs, neither seemed to be breathing the tense air.

"You can't ignore this Jasper." Rosalie said through barred teeth.

"Christ all mighty, Rosalie, get over yourself." Jasper said sharply, but as he looked at his sister his tone softened, "Don't do this to your self Rose."

"Do what?" she snapped. Her famous temper still strong.

"Worry needlessly like this, I just got you back." He replied softly, looking at her through his long tendrils.

"I haven't been anywhere." She retorted, her voice still sharp. But Jasper could see his sisters anger weaning.

"You've been a zombie for the past three weeks. Tonight is the first time that you actually smiled again, laughed again. Don't ruin that; don't go down that road again when nothing is wrong."

"But that's just the thing" she said, her anger faded now, her voice sincere. "I think there is something wrong, and I'll keep worrying about it until you prove that nothing_ is_ wrong."

"But there isn't anything wrong" Jasper repeated.

"Jazz, just please get a test or something, give me some peace of mind." Her voice was tired now.

"Rosalie," his teeth were grinding together now, in an attempt to stop from yelling "Nothing is wrong, nothing _can_ be wrong."

"Nothing can be wrong" she repeated in a mocking tone "You sound like a child."

"You just don't understand, Rose" he said shaking his head.

"Then explain it to me. Explain why you're being so, so pigheaded!" Rosalie cried, her voice rising.

"Because Alice is pregnant!" he said loudly, but trailed off on the last word.

"She's what?" Rosalie whispered.

"Rose," he took her hand "Alice is pregnant."

She pulled her hand back from his fiercely "Then that's all the more reason to get tested."

***

A/N: **Chapter three preview** for all who review, oh and a thanks to my lovely cousin who beta'd this for me


	3. Real Love Stories

**A/N: Thank God for snow days, which allowed me to finish this, except it's quite late now, so I'm off to bed and it would be nice to wake up to lots of reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer or Tracy Chapman or Richard Bach... *Sigh***

They stared at each other, their identical violet eyes burning through each other, each one refusing to back down.

The sound of Emmett's heavy footsteps could be heard bustling down the stairs, followed by the high chirp of Alice's voice.

With one final glare, Rosalie turned back to the dishes and threw a soapy pot at Jasper that he barely managed to catch.

"Holy Crap, Jazz man" Emmett said, his face ruddy from laughing "get Alice to show you that video when you get home."

"Sure Emmett," he replied coldly.

Emmett, ever oblivious to tension, started to flip through the newspaper. Where as Alice looked between Jasper and Rosalie with a worried look etched on her small face. They were standing as far apart as possible, Rosalie roughly passing sudsy dishes to Jasper while he slammed them down on the countertop.

Emmett cleared his throat "Who wants to go to a movie."

Jasper threw the last pot down on the counter, "No thanks, Em. We should be heading out now Alice."

"Um, okay." Alice said, looking confused, "I'll get our coats."

As Emmett and Rosalie walked them to the door to exchange the customary farewells, farewells that usually never came so early. The only contact that Jasper and Rosalie made was when she pushed passed him.

Once in their car, Alice turned to Jasper "What the hell was that about?"

Jasper gripped the steering wheel "nothing."

"Oh please Jasper" Alice said, rolling her eyes, "the last time I saw you and Rose that angry at each other was when," she paused thinking, "well never really. Not even when you play monopoly and continuously accuse each other of cheating."

"She's just," he paused and looked into his wife of four years eyes for only a moment, then turned back to the road, "just upset about the baby." Guilt twisted in his stomach. He knew it wasn't quite lying, but it wasn't the whole truth. He didn't want to burden her with something that shouldn't even have been thought in the first place. Rosalie doesn't know what she's talking about, he thought, clutching the steering wheel till his knuckles turned white.

When they arrived at their home Jasper stormed into the house. Alice quietly followed him inside, not knowing what to make of his anger, but knowing to give him some space. When he was ready, they would talk.

"I'm taking a shower" he called out as she made his way upstairs to the bathroom that only a few hours earlier was where he heard some of the best news of his life.

"'Kay," she said softly.

Jasper found himself leaning against the bathroom counter, looking in the mirror, taking deep breaths, trying to get his thoughts straight. He sighed and started to unbutton his shirt, letting it fall from his shoulders.

He looked in the mirror at his naked torso, trying not to look at the scars that were there. Those scars were a constant reminder of everything he nearly lost. Seven years ago, when he was only eighteen he had been attacked, he was left bloody and helpless in an ally. Alice was the one who found him, the one who held his hand in the ambulance, the one who sat by his bed… the one who saw him at his weakest.

As he unbuttoned his pants, he noticed a dark purple bruise on his side. "What the…" he mumbled. He turned to his side, trying to get a better look at the contusion.

He slid to the floor, head hanging down, hands running through his hair. He was about to call out to Alice, but decided against it, he wasn't going to worry her right now. If this was true, was actually happening, then he couldn't keep it from Alice. But now this was only a suspicion, he could hardly admit this to himself.

Instead he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone and dialled a familiar number.

After four rings, four times Jasper thought about hanging up, the familiar voice of Edward hit his ears "Hello?"

"Hey Edward, are you busy." Jasper asked, looking at his watch to see if Edward was in the middle of a shift, but it was nine, he should be on a break.

"Not at all Jazz, what's up?" Edward asked, sounding like he was chewing.

"I think-"

"That's new." Edward cut in with a chuckle.

Jasper forced a chuckle and then took a deep breath "I think that I need to…make an appointment."

"What for?" Edward's tone became more serious, this was Doctor Edward. Jasper hated when he did this, it made him feel weak, like he couldn't take care of himself.

"The same reason as last year." Jasper said quietly, remembering last year, when it was him that evoked these suspicions, not Rosalie.

"Okay, how about tomorrow, ten o'clock" Edward responded, Jasper heard him try to keep his tone professional, but there was worry underneath.

Jasper knew that Edward was remembering last year when he had thought… _it_, found him. He couldn't bring himself to think that word, to associate it with himself until the test was done, till it proved there was nothing to worry about. There _is_ nothing to worry about he thought, trying to convince himself.

Jasper realized that he had been silent for a few minutes, and answered Edward "Oh, yeah, sure ten sounds good. See you then."

"Okay, just go to my office."

Jasper nodded.

"Jazz, my office?" Edward asked, confused when he didn't respond.

"I'm nodding." And they both gave a forced chuckle. "Oh and Edward,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't," he took another deep breath, "Don't tell Alice."

"No problem, what's doctor-patient confidentiality for." He said, his laugh a little less forced.

Jasper gave a small snicker along with him, "Anyway, I'll let you get back to work."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Oh and Edward… thanks"

"No problem, Jazz."

After a quick shower Jasper grabbed a t-shirt from out of the laundry hamper and his boxers from the floor, instead of walking into his room in just a towel, like he usually would. He didn't want Alice to see the bruise on his side. He didn't want her to start to wonder. He wanted to protect her from anything that would upset her, hurt her, hurt their Jalice.

He smiled at that thought. No matter how worried he became the thought of their little Jalice would make him smile.

"Why do you have such a grin?" a high voice asked from behind him. He looked in the mirror to see Alice's worried face reflected back to him.

"Why do you have such a grimace?" He asked back as he turned to face her.

She stepped lightly towards him and his arms automatically encircled her. It was as natural as breathing, having her in his arms. Her being softly pressed against his chest, her small hands reaching up to play with his hair, his nose being nuzzled in hers.

"You were just so angry." She whispered into his chest.

He became slightly stiffer, nearly unnoticeably so. For a brief moment he stopped rubbing small circles on her back, for a second his jaw locked, for an instant his fingers knotted into a tight fist.

"It was nothing, just Rose and her temper." He replied looking down, hoping to see belief in her dark eyes. He sighed out the air he hadn't been aware he was holding in relief when he found it and relaxed again.

"She can be a little out of hand." She laughed.

He arched an eyebrow "a little?"

"Pending on the circumstance." They laughed again and stood in a comfortable silence. Then, being Alice, she broke it and looked up "What were you smiling about when I walked in."

A grin took over his face again and he picked her up, much to her surprise "Jalice," he answered.

She giggled as they now lay together on their bed and lifted her shirt up to reveal her flat stomach and rubbed it lovingly. He smiled and placed a kiss on it. She threaded her fingers through his hair and lightly tugged him up her body and to her face.

They kissed, her hands twisted in his hair. One of his was under her head, pulling her closer and he used the other to turn them over, pulling her on top of him. Her hands started to travel up his shirt, and for a brief moment Jasper didn't care about the bruise, but he knew the questions it would bring.

He lightly took her wrists and brought them out from under his shirt. She looked at him quizzically, but not hurt.

"Not tonight, Al." he whispered.

"Why?" she pouted.

"I'm feeling a little," he paused for an instant "under the weather". It wasn't a lie, he was a little nauseous.

She looked into his eyes and finally nestled her head under his chin. He wrapped one arm around her and reached out to grab the stereo remote. He pressed play, not knowing what was in the player, and the song The Promise, by Tracy Chapman came on.

That was their wedding song.

She looked up at him, smiling. He smiled back down at her and gently nudged her off of his body and stood up.

He extended his hand to her, "May I have this dance?"

She took his hand and they lightly swayed and twirled. Her head rested against his chest.

"Do you remember what you said to me when we danced to this song?" she asked quietly, her eyes closed.

"Of course, the same thing you said to me in the hospital."

She looked up into his eyes "Real love stories," she began

"Never have endings." He finished, pulling her closer.

***

A/N: **Chapter Four Preview** for all who review! Oh and the quote at the end was from Richard Bach by the by. I also accept _annon reviews_ as well


	4. Two Arms and Two Legs

**A/N: Holy Crow, I cant belive I was so late in posting this, terrbily sorry, I've been absolutly loaded with school work and volunteering and toutering and just life in general. Also please know there was slight change to the chapter preview I sent reviewers, but nothing that disrupts the main point of it.**

Jasper didn't bother to set his alarm clock; he knew that he would hear Alice puttering around the house. She would try to be quiet, but sometimes the thought that he was sleeping evaded her and he would hear her laughter, maybe music or just the gentle thump of her footsteps.

Alice was never one to stay in bed, he had no idea how she managed to function. Last night they fell asleep at twelve and she was up by five. Jasper on the other hand had to use all his will power to get out of bed in the morning; needless to say the thought of Alice made that an easier task.

That morning he heard her downstairs singing along to the radio, and making breakfast. He turned on his side and looked at the clock through blurry eyes; the fluorescent red numbers intruded his eyes, reading 8:42. He rolled over, the thought of more sleep being his prominent fascination. But the sound of Alice singing louder then the radio would not allow for that sleep to resume.

He grunted as he hauled himself out of bed, the bruise tender. He shuffled over to his dresser to grab some pyjama pants and sweater; he was feeling a bit cold and even colder when he remembered the task he had today.

As he stumbled downstairs he could smell burning pancakes and he smirked.

He leaned against the threshold of the kitchen door to see Alice, still in her pink pyjamas with bed hair that stuck up on the back and was wayward in the front, dancing around to Uptown Girl. She was singing into a whisk, there was instant pancake mix all over the floor and counter, and Jasper could only assume her face.

She saw him in mid-twirl and danced over to him. "Bonjour, Monsieur Whitlock," she said throwing her arms around his neck.

"Allô, Madame Whitlock, comment ca va?"

"Well I just used the extent of my knowledge of the French language, but other than that, I'm peachy keen." She replied, knocking her hip against his and walked back over to the blackening pancakes.

She brought him over a plate with chocolate chip pancakes on it, using the word pancake in the loosest of terms. He looked at the charred remnants of what was once considered pancakes, and per usual, grinned and bore it (dousing them in syrup before digging in).

Saturday was the only day Alice made breakfast, it was their lazy day. They would sit and enjoy each others company. Or on other occasions not much sitting was involved at all, but the company was still thoroughly enjoyed. Jasper realized as he loaded the dishes into the over flowing dishwasher, that he would have to sacrifice the day with his wife and made a strict promise to himself to never have to do that again.

"Al?" he called out to her.

"Upstairs." She called back.

He ran up the stairs quickly and found her in the middle of the bed on the computer. Jasper quickly seized the opportunity to change his shirt. Alice looked up and gasped.

Jasper, the top of his curly hair poking out froze, _"dammit, she saw."_ He thought. He slipped the shirt the rest of the way over his body.

"Jasper…" he turned.

"Al, I can expl-"she cut him off, laying down the computer and standing up.

"I can't believe you." She said shaking her head. Jasper sighed, trying to think of an excuse. "You wore the same shirt two days ago." She ran her hand down his chest, giggling

Jasper let out a laugh of relief "I didn't realize I was committing such a fashion faux pas."

"Then I clearly haven't been teaching you well enough." She giggled again, he loved her laugh. "Why are you bothering to get dressed anyway? I was thinking fewer clothes would be in order." She said raising an eyebrow, smirking.

He growled playfully at her, she started to back away and shrieked, "Jasper, no, don't you dare!"

He started to walk lithely towards her, the growl still rumbling in his chest. She chuckled again, and started to run out the bedroom door before he could blink an eye. He shook his head with a smile, momentarily forgetting about the appointment with Edward and ran out after her.

She was just running though the doorway of the rarely used spare bedroom when he caught up with her. She shrieked again as he grabbed her around the waist, then shivered when he leant down by her hair and whispered "Gotcha ya"

She spun around in his arms "Damn."

He laughed and kissed her pouting lips. "Forgive me?" he jokingly asked, mirroring her pout.

She rolled her eyes, "of course," and got up on her tip toes to kiss him.

He smiled in to the kiss and leant down. Her hands twisted in his hair, as her lips parted. He reached under her and picked her up, so he could stand up straight. Her short legs locked around his waist and one of her hands started to trail down his shirt.

He pulled away, still holding her around his waist. She pouted again, and he pecked her lips chastely.

"Edward wanted me to stop by the hospital." He said with his eyes closed, leaning on her forehead.

"Why?" she murmured, laying her head on his shoulder, breathing into his neck.

"Something about Bella's birthday." He replied quickly, burying his nose in his hair. He decided upon this excuse last night.

Alice popped right up, her mouth in a perfectly formed O and her eyes wide. "Holy cow! Her birthday is in-"She jumped out of his arms and over to the calendar hanging on the wall, "six days!"

"Alice" Jasper said in a warning tone.

"Oh shut you up," he replied slapping his chest "She's turning 26, that's a monumental occasion!"

"I thought that 25 was the birthday with the big party."

"Silly husband, so is 26, well for Bella it is. The fact that she survived another year without losing any limbs or breaking every window, or burning her house down is worth celebration."

"So what, everyone jumps out and says 'Surprise! You have two arms _and_ two legs!'"

She shrugged "yeah pretty much, then 'Here's to another year filled with happiness and appendages!'"

***

Jasper left the house, still chuckling. Alice, now armed with the task of Bella's birthday, was planning a party and running errands all day.

His smile died as he parked his car in the hospital parking lot. He quickly fed the parking meter and walked in through the double doors of the hospital.

He didn't bother to knock on Edward's office door. It wasn't much of an office, probably just an old broom closet in a previous life, but as Edward would say, "it's better then anything else a new doctor can usually snag."

Edward was sitting behind his desk in casual clothes, looking though a patient's file.

Jasper cleared his throat, Edward looked up and nodded and they wordlessly left the office, to the white washed walls of the testing room.

Edward threw Jasper a stiff paper gown and left the room while he changed. When Edward re entered, a nurse followed, he smiled apologetically, silently telling him it was protocol. Jasper slightly nodded in acceptance. That was the thing about Edward and him; they could have conversations without saying a word.

Jasper lay on his side, knowing why Edward was going straight to the marrow test. Just weeks prior he had been in for a blood test and his white cell count had been high.

The needle poked through his pale flesh and Jasper bit the inside of his cheek, ignoring the pinch of it, even though Edward had injected an anaesthetic. Afterwards Edward looked at the nurse and pointed his head towards the door. When she left, he started to talk.

"Jazz" Edward said as he removed the needle and the new vial of clear liquid from Jasper's side, "You are going to have to tell Alice at some point."

"How about on my deathbed" Jasper replied jokingly, attempting to lighten the mood.

Edward looked pointedly at him; they both knew that a deathbed could be a likely situation, even though neither was willing to admit it at that moment.

Jasper started to sit up, his breath hitching from the unexpected pain, the anaesthetic starting to wear off.

"For Christ's sakes, lie down for a second Jasper." Edward said in a mother like tone, other then the slight expletive.

"Fine." Jasper said in an exasperated voice, lying back on the bed.

"By the way, I'm driving you home." Edward said "Well actually to Mom's, she felt the need for a family lunch."

"And what about your car?"

"Bella dropped me off, and Alice knows about lunch, I called her when you were changing."

"Fine," Jasper groaned, lifting himself off the bed, Edward reached over to help. "No, I'm okay." And Edward stepped back.

Edward waited on the other side of curtain while Jasper changed, forcing himself not to go help him get dressed. As much as Jasper tried to hide any sort of pain, Edward could see it.

Jasper, walking with a slight limp, finally broke the silence on the way out to the car, "when was this lunch decided upon?" he asked Edward.

"Oh, at about 9:30 this morning."

"Well I guess it's a prime opportunity to tell everyone."

"Tell everyone about the test?!" Edward asked in disbelief.

"No," Jasper turned to him with almost a sad smile, "about the baby."

**A/N:** So, everyone enjoy, I hope so! **Chapter 5 Preview for REVIEWERS**


	5. Children of the Corn

**A/N: SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY, I cannot beleive how late I was on posting this, but I started a new job and school became hectic and a little thing called life got in my way and as much as I would love to just write this all the time, I had no time :( But it's here now!**

"Uncle Jazzy!" a little girl squealed as Jasper came in through the door, he bent down as she came running towards him and swooped her up in the air.

"What are you up to sweet-pea?" he asked walking through the house to the kitchen.

"Me n' Grandma made cookies" she babbled excitedly "n' she lemme eat some before lunch!" her brown eyes became wide at the memory of such a taboo thing.

"Sounds like Grandma is teaching you how to rebel at a young age." Jasper laughed at he and his niece entered the large kitchen of his wife's parents.

"I did no such thing," Esme said, hearing what Jasper had said at the same time Nessie asked "What's _repel_?"

Nessie's question went unanswered and she wandered away still asking it under her breath.

"Sure you didn't Mom," Emmett called out from the counter cutting up bread, "you love doing stuff like that so you'll be the favourite grandma."

"I would do no such thing," Esme said defiantly, swatting Emmett's head with the wooden spoon she had been washing, but she was smiling guiltily.

Jasper laughed, a real laugh, he loved this. The whole happy family atmosphere, it was something that he and Rosalie didn't really have growing up. Their childhood lacked the unintentional happy moments, the unplanned times of bliss. Anything happy that Jasper could remember from growing up was more like a planned out made for TV movie, clichéd occurrences that seemed more like the joy was forced and rehearsed, because that was what he was supposed to be feeling.

A finger snapped in front of his face and he blinked in surprise "Ground control to Major Jasper." Emmett said, nearly nose to nose with him.

"Two words dude," Jasper said stepping back "tic-tac."

Emmett walked back to the bread and Jasper heard him mutter "two words dude, ass hole", earning him another smack in the head, this time with a spatula.

"Where is everyone else gone off too?" Esme asked to no one in particular, "Lunch is nearly ready."

"Edward is in the garage with Rose, apparently she had a new sound system or something that she just installed" Jasper replied and Esme shook her head with a smile. "Renesmee is upstairs with Alice from the sounds of it," they could hear the loud chattering laughs of the two balls of energy.

"And here I am," Bella said breathlessly coming in through the back door covered in dirt.

Esme gasped "Good Heavens, what happened to you?"

"I was cleaning the backyard." She said shrugging.

"So that accounts for ten percent of the dirt." Emmett laughed, throwing Bella a dishtowel as she walked towards the sink.

"I fell" she said turning on the tap, her cheeks turning red.

"How many times?" Emmett asked, grinning widely.

She mumbled something. "Sorry didn't quite catch that." Emmett said leaning closer towards her.

"Twelve." She said, her cheeks flaming.

Emmett's laughter boomed, "Twelve times," he shook "No wonder you're so dirty, it was a dirty dozen!"

"Shut up Em," Edward said as he and Rose came in through the kitchen door, but he do was chuckling, having caught the conversation.

Jasper started to laugh too, which quickly turned into a violent cough. His face turned red as he started hacking, trying to catch his breath. His body was thrown forward from the rough choke, causing his hip where a needle had pierced his skin only hours previously to throb painfully.

Everyone, including Alice and Nessie who had just come into the kitchen and Carlisle who arrived home from work, tried to go towards him; to pass him water or pat his back, but he held up his hand. Jasper just clutched a hand to his chest and tried to discreetly rub his hip where the pain was starting to ebb away as the coughing did.

He looked up and although his vision was dulled with salty tears from the coughing, he could see that the crease in Edward's forehead, the crease that had been present since that morning, had grown. He also noticed Rosalie giving him a worried but condescending look, as if to say 'I knew it'.

The coughing subsided and Alice came forward holding a glass of water that he drank gratefully. The entire time he was drinking she scolded him like a child "See Jasper, this is what you get for not wearing the heavier coat I told you to wear, now you're sick and it's entirely your fault."

Jasper heard Rosalie mutter "I don't think that a coat has anything to do with he's being sick."

He looked down at his wife to see if she had heard what Rose had said, but she was still grumbling to herself and she took his glass to the dishwasher.

He then looked at Rosalie who moved her head minutely in the direction of the living room. He nodded back and they both walked out the door as everyone was wrapped up in getting their lunch, fighting to get a fork- there never seemed to be enough forks.

They stood by the mantle in silence; they weren't looking at each other, just the pictures that were there. A family picture taken just last year, all of their wedding pictures, tired looking Edward and Bella smiling down at a new born Renesmee, Jasper pushing Alice on the swing in the backyard, Rosalie and Emmett dancing. This simple piece of marble held his family, his love.

Rosalie finally broke the silence, "I was talking to Edward earlier,"

Jasper remained silent.

"He wouldn't tell me anything," she sighed in frustration "But I'm not an idiot Jazz, this is exactly like when-" she paused

"Like what Rose?" he hissed not wanting anyone in the other room to hear "Like when it happened to mom?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes, he sighed, regretting his small outburst at her and hugged her, "I just don't want to lose you," she sniffled

"You wont." He replied in what he hoped was a confident voice.

They stood together for a few moments, still looking at the pictures on the mantle when Emmett's loud voice called out "I swear to God if you children of the corn don't get your butt's in here I'll eat your lunch."

Rosalie took a deep breath and wiped her eyes one last time, she looked like nothing had even happened.

After lunch they all ended up in the living room. Carlisle took out some wine and started to pour it for all of the adults. He went to pass Alice a glass but she held up her hand and said no thank you.

"Since when does Alice refuse wine?" Emmett asked, starting to poke fun at her

Alice just smiled and cuddled closer into Jasper, who had his arm around her.

Emmett continued on "Seriously Alice how many times did you come to me for alcohol when you were a young rebellious teenager?" he teased, reminiscing.

"Too many" she bantered back.

Emmett laughed and nodded "But what's one more," he said getting up to get her a glass.

"I said no, Em." Alice said a little sharply.

"Jesus Al, it's not like you're preggers." he said a smidge defensively.

Alice was quiet, biting her lip so she wouldn't smile, Emmett looked at her with wide eyes, "Holy shit, you're actually knocked up." all of the side conversations people were having hushed.

Emmett laughed, "Nice going Jazz."

Jasper released a breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding. Emmett had always been the quintessential older brother to Alice, very protective. Jasper hadn't realized how worried about Emmett's approval he had been.

Then everyone started to coo over Alice, asking her the standard questions "When are you due?" "When did you find out?" "Are you going to find out the sex?"

It was a shock to everyone, except Rosalie and Edward; they kept giving each other very pointed looks that went unnoticed by everyone but Jasper.

As Jasper looked around at everyone, at his family, he started to feel overwhelmed, they were all smiling, even Rose and Edward, like it was infectious. And he tried to let his true happiness shine through, but the joy was darkened by the fear in his heart.

He was afraid.

He looked at his family again; Bella holding a tired, but smiling Nessie, Edward with his arm around her. Rosalie sitting in Emmett's lap laughing, Carlisle and Esme talking to Alice. They were all smiling and happy.

It was too much; too loud, too excited, too joyous.

Jasper couldn't take it anymore, not after what he went through that morning, getting tested for _it_, he just had to leave. He quietly got up whispering the excuse of need some air to Alice. Now he was walking around Esme's garden letting his careful mask that he had been wearing all day crumble.

He didn't hear as the back door opened, and he didn't notice anyone standing behind him until she spoke.

Esme's soft voice shook him out of his trance, "Jasper, sweetheart, what's the matter?"

He looked down at her warm brown eyes, framed with laugh lines; she had been like a mother to him. He could never withhold the truth from her. He could never breeze over it or dance around it. And in all honesty he wanted her advice, he wanted her reassuring words.

"Esme" his voice cracked as he said her name.

She rushed forward, saying nothing and simply hugged him in a way that only a mother could. She quietly led him to the stone bench in the middle of the garden, he rested his head on her shoulder and she stroked his hair in a motherly fashion.

"What's the matter?" she prompted in a quiet voice.

"I'm afraid." He said in a choked voice, sitting up, a lone tear sliding down his cheek.

"You'll be an amazing father, Jasper." She replied sweetly.

Jasper shook his head, "It's not about that."

"What, then?" a voice from behind him asked, he turned it was Alice.

***

A/N: So I know that in some review replies I said that you'd find out what was the matter and although I didnt directly say it, I alluded to it, plans changed, but at least you can easily guess.

**CHAPTER SIX PREVIEW FOR REVIEWERS!**


	6. Who Will Edward Bitch Too

**A/N: I know this chapter is pretty short, but I like it, let me know if you do too! Also please know that the chapter names have no relevence what so ever it's usually just a line from the story that is not plot important at all.**

Even though Jasper could see the curiosity burning in her eyes, Esme gave him one last squeeze and left the two alone in the garden. Alice didn't even notice when Esme brushed her shoulder, her eyes were focused on Jasper.

"What?" Alice asked again.

Jasper shook his head, this was harder then he thought, saying those words even though they may not be true.

She walked over to him quietly, but quickly. She sat beside him and took his hand, "You can tell me." She whispered to him.

"I know," his voice was shaky "I just don't want to frighten you."

She nervously giggled "too late, you're already scaring the shit out of me."

He tried to crack a smile. Tried.

She reached up with her small hand and started to stroke his hair out of his face. "Just tell me."

He took a deep breath and started to raise his shit, her eyes grew wide and confused. He offered an apologetic smile and turned around to show her the bruises along his spine that he only discovered after the test this morning.

She ran her fingers over them, becoming more confused. "Jasper," she stopped, she didn't know what to say, she didn't know what this was.

He turned towards her, pulling his shirt back down and started to speak, "today, when I went to see Edward at the hospital, it wasn't about Bella's birthday."

"What was it about then?" her face was complete fear.

"To get a test." She said nothing; she just kept looking expectantly at him, "a bone marrow test."

It was like the world has stopped with those words. Words became stuck in her throat, she didn't breathe, she didn't blink, she didn't think.

"Cancer." She finally chocked out.

She just said the one word that he couldn't bring to associate with himself yet. He didn't realize how scared hearing it out loud would make him feel.

He took a deep breath and finally said it himself, "Cancer, well leukemia" tears started to form in both their eyes, "it's only a speculation right now though."

"When will you know?" she asked in a flat voice, Jasper could see her trying to conceal her real feelings. He could see her trying to be strong for him.

"Tomorrow."

Alice sat there in complete and utter disbelief, trying to take in what her husband had just told her. The sun was setting and the shadows under his eyes became more pronounced.

"Alice, say something." Jasper said in a small pleading voice, as he started at his wife's slightly opened mouth, her eyes were unreadable.

She heard his voice but it was only a buzz of the background she was lost in thought now, back to the time when she almost lost him before.

* * *

She had been walking home from a big end of summer bash, the last hurrah before school started again; when some were going back to the dull walls of high school and other to scary, unfamiliar campuses of collage. She was smiling widely all night, the excitement in the air, the looks her and a certain older blonde male had been sharing up until he left.

Then she heard it, a sound that she would never forget, a sound that she still heard in her nightmares. It was a low, pained cough of a dying man. It sounded like there was blood gurgling in his throat as he wheezed for air, trying to survive.

She ran towards it, she knew that it was probably a stupid idea but from that noise someone needed help. She knew immediately where to go, because she heard the crunching of bones and loud drunken yells as she turned the corner. She heard loud footsteps coming towards her. So she hid; behind a small crevice between a dumpster and a wall and prayed to God that she wouldn't be noticed.

She heard the laughter of the men grow loud as the passed by her and she tried not to breathe. Then it became further away and she quickly slipped out from her cover and ran into the ally.

She now had a vivid image to go with the sound. She didn't know who it was as she approached him, dialling 911 on her way. The operator answered and she answered the usual questions; who, what, when, where. And ambulance was on its way.

She knelt down beside this bloodied form, barley breathing, and barley conscious. She started to speak reassuring words to him; she asked him questions that were going unanswered. She moved bloodied blonde hair out of his face and gasped.

She recognized him now. This was Edward's friend, Jasper Whitlock. She could barley tell who he was, crumpled and broken. He had always been so strong and sure. It hadn't been until she saw his hair and his strange violet eyes that were nearly blinded by blood and salty tears that she knew who it was.

She cried out now, knowing who this was made it so much worse. "Jasper! Say something. For fuck sakes don't be such a jackass and answer me." She wanted him to respond.

Nothing.

"Now who will Edward whine and bitch too!"

Nothing.

"Rosalie is going to be so pissed at you."

Nothing.

"We were going to be married, you know."

A small noise from the back of his throat.

She bit her lip, "I decided this when I was six and you told Edward to let me play tag with you guys."

Another noise, more pronounced this time, like a cross between a groan and a laugh.

"We're going to have a spring wedding and live in a yellow house with a big backyard for our kids to run around in. They'll have your hair." She ran her fingers through his bloodied, tangled hair.

He coughed up blood.

"We're going to grow old together, so you need to stay awake now." Tears were falling relentlessly, mixing with his blood.

Then she heard it, his strangled, thick voice say "Alice."

* * *

"Alice" he said again, his voice worried.

She said nothing, she just hugged him as tightly as she could, straddling his lap and moulding her body to his, letting her tears stain his shirt and his fall in her hair.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN PREVIEW FOR REVIEWERS**

**A/N: So I know that was short and I do apologize. I also want to thank all my wonderful subscribers/reviewers/readers/etc. Also if you want some more Alice and Jasper lovin' I have a few more Al/J stories and also a really sweet Rose/Jasper brother-sister one, or any other story that tickles your fancy. **


	7. AN: Forgive Me?

I know

I'm such a bitch 

But you must forgive my lack of updating,

My computer, with the near complete new chapter…. BROKE

I don't know if I still have it and now I'm a giant meanie for making you all think that this is an update, but its not 

I have to work all the time, I have school all the time, I think that I'm starting to forget my own name actually. Apparently 17 year old teen is the new 37 overworked, frazzled employee, who knew.

When my computer is fixed and exams are over, there will be an update… several updates, _heaps_ of updates.

Forgive me?


	8. Peanut Formation

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hooray for computers being fixed and documents not being lost! Enjoy this horrendously late chapter and remember I have exams so no coming after me with pitchforks when I dont update quickly!

Jasper could hear Alice downstairs again, like Saturday morning. But unlike Saturday there was no light-hearted singing instead there were frustrated growls and mutterings of swear words. Unlike Saturday morning her steps weren't lithe and quick like a dance, instead he could hear her stomp around the house. It had been this way ever since the evening in Esme's garden. Jasper glanced at the clock.

_6:48; _three hours and twelve minutes until ten, until his suspicions were squashed or confirmed.

_6:48;_ four hours and twelve minutes until eleven, until they get to see the first image of their baby.

Jasper chuckled darkly at the irony of it.

He couldn't sleep. And he knew Alice had been lying awake next to him the past two nights too. After their conversation in the garden he dried his eyes and put back on the mask he had been wearing for the past few days and this time she wore one too.

They received a few strange looks and knowing looks from Rosalie and Edward upon re-entering the house but it was clear the Esme told the rest of the family to mind their own business, and for that small mercy Jasper was grateful.

Carlisle attempted to make light conversation and recommended a good doctor for Alice and ended up calling to make an appointment for her.

They hadn't said much to each other, they had each been too lost in their own thoughts. The most he saw her was in the night when they got ready for bed, but every night she still crawled into the circle of his arms and buried her head in his neck, and he could feel her holding on tighter then ever before.

He closed his eyes, willing sleep to take him and it did.

* * *

A few hours later a still wide awake Alice, found herself puttering around the kitchen with a broom, sweeping up non existent dust while Jasper caught up on sleep. She didn't have the heart to wake him up; the bags under his eyes had kept getting more prominent against his pale skin over the past two nights. So she swept.

She hated sweeping, she hated housework in general. She had no music on, a rare occurrence for her; she just couldn't take the upbeat tunes of Billy Joel or the dark ballads by Blue October. Not when she was upset, there was no music that agreed with her then.

She let out a frustrated growl at the empty dustpan and stomped up the stairs to sweep the hallway. Once again she came up empty. So she went to the bathroom by the guest room, three dust balls… she counted. She knew that there were clothes in on the bedroom floor, but she could hear Jasper's soft snores and didn't want to disturb him. Instead she went to the spare bedroom, armed with her broom and dustpan. Trying to kill sometime, which, to her, seemed a little ironic when time could soon become such a precious thing, something to be savoured instead of wasted.

She stopped cold when she entered through the door of the spare bedroom, the baby's room.

She looked around reminded of the light-hearted moment they had shared in there Saturday; when everything was still perfect. She took a deep breath, trying to get herself together, but her eyes stared to burn with tears.

This had to be the worst part, waiting to leave, waiting for his future, their future, to be decided.

There was a small knock on the guest bedroom door, "Alice, time to go to the hospital."

She hadn't realized she had been standing there so long, just thinking about things that should make her excited, but instead left her in despair.

"What do you think of mint green?" she asked suddenly.

"For what?" he was confused.

She turned her eyes watery, but there were no tears falling, "for the baby's room."

He rushed across the room in two steps and took her in his arms and held her tightly. Nothing was said, nothing needed to be said. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up, "We need to get going, don't we."

He nodded and keeping one arm around her, they walked out to the car.

* * *

_9:56:_ They were waiting in Edward's office.

Jasper kept checking his watch in intervals of thirty seconds, impatient for the moment he had been dreading to hurry up.

He held Alice's hand tightly; she rubbed her thumb in circles.

Edward finally came in holding a folder, one benefit of having doctor's for in-laws; no waiting for lab results.

Jasper noticed immediately that Edward had his sombre bad news face on.

Edward cleared his throat and started to talk in a very professional tone, " got the results back literally just then, and I'm terribly sorry Japer, but…"

He trailed off, Jasper spoke the words for him "I have cancer."

Edward nodded gravely and Alice clutched on to his hand tighter then before, her knuckles turning white.

"I'm going to refer to an oncologist, the best we have, Dr. Garrett Wilson."

Jasper nodded.

"I've already scheduled and appointment for tomorrow."

"What time because school doesn't end till three and I have a staff meeting till four."

"Seven."

Jasper nodded again.

"How bad is it?" Alice whispered, Jasper kept his eyes glued to his shoes.

Edward swallowed "I can't be sure."

"Guess." She pleaded.

"From what I can see, there is a 50/50 shot" he took a deep breath "maybe less."

Alice closed her eyes and said softly "That's better than zero" more to herself then anyone else.

They sat there for awhile, thinking; the only sound was the ticking of the clock and intakes of breaths.

* * *

_10:58: _They sat in another office now, this time it belonged to Dr. Kate Wilson, wife of Jaspers new oncologist.

"Good morning!" Dr. Kate Wilson said cheerily, "In case you were unaware, my husband also works here so the staff and patients have taken to calling me Dr. K, just to avoid confusion."

Alice and Jasper nodded, taken aback by her happiness, it was like they had forgotten that other people were still happy.

"So you're Carlisle daughter?" she said to Alice as she rubbed the cold jelly all over her stomach.

"The one and only." Alice replied as she tried not to wipe the cold gel off her belly.

Dr. K then started the ultrasound. "You know," she said, "I don't usually do this myself, but when Carlisle called me I decided that you deserved the utmost attention."

Alice giggled, relaxing a little bit more, "good to know we're taken care off."

Dr. K had a genuine, honest way about her that immediately made people comfortable, even if she was a little eccentric.

She suddenly smiled and pointed at the monitor, "look, right there, you're about a month and a half along, give or take."

Alice and Jasper leaned in closer, "see that little peanut shaped formation in the middle, that's your child."

**CHAPTER EIGHT PREVIEW FOR REVIEWERS!**

**A/N: I do hope you enjoyed that, now I'm off to bed and I expect to awake to full inbox of reviews! You're all amazing for the simple fact that you're reading this story and actually put up with my author note! I thank you and good night :D**


	9. Why So Introspective

**A/N: ARG! I hate exams, especially when they hinder me from doing what I want to do, namely write this. I know that there are people who have been out of school since the beginning of June, but my exams started the 13th and still arent over, my last one isnt till wednsday, so after that I will be updating more regularly. Now enjoy!**

It was evening now, and Jasper gripped the wheel of his car tightly. He was on his way to Rosalie's, not an unusual thing on a Monday night, when Emmett went bowling with friends from work. Usually Alice would join him, or just she'd go because he would have to correct papers from his students, but they had both taken the day off to get the results and let the news sink in. And Alice tactfully decided to stay home, to give him time alone with his sister.

Jasper didn't bother to knock, he just quietly walked in.

Rosalie was curled up on the leather couch with a glass of white wine and the history channel blaring. Jasper crept up behind the couch and leaned towards her, she didn't notice his head right by hers, she was too enthralled in the show.

He whispered, "Boo!"

She screamed and jumped to her feet, throwing the remote at his head.

"Jesus Christ Jasper! You scared the shit out of me!"

"I thought you knew I was there" he said, shrugging.

"No you never."

"No, I never" he agreed, she laughed and he tried to smile.

She raised an eyebrow, looking at him questioningly now, "Jasper, what's wrong."

He jumped over the back of couch to sit down and she plopped down next to him. He took a deep breath; he knew there was no use of dancing around the facts or trying to hide it from her.

She spoke again, "Seriously Jazz, what's with this introspective look, no not introspective, more like," she paused "scared"

"I was to the doctor today." he whispered, looking at the pictures flashing on the TV screen, but he felt her tense up beside her and a sudden intake of breath.

"Look at me" she whispered. He felt his throat tightening and looked slowly turned towards her.

He looked into her violet eyes and he knew that his looked exactly the same, shinning with tears that were threatening to spill over.

"I am scared." He said, his throat closing up.

Rosalie tentatively reached out and brushed her hand against his. He took the invitation and let her circle her arms around him. His tears stained her shirt and she started to remember all the times he would hold her like this.

When she would lock herself in her room after their mother was diagnosed, letting no one but Jasper near her, when he would be the one whispering words of comfort to her and stroking her hair.

His shoulders slowly stopped shaking and he started to sit up, keeping hold of her hand. His eyes were red and his cheeks flushed.

"Thank you." He said.

She nodded and they sat in silence, Rosalie leaning her head on his shoulder, squeezing his hand occasionally.

* * *

Emmett walked up Alice's driveway whistling his favourite tune from Spring Awakening, unbeknownst to many Emmett was a big Musical Theatre fan. When he, Alice and Edward were little they would always go to shows with their parents and try to recreate them in the backyard for weeks following.

He decided to stop by Alice and Jasper's after bowling because he wanted to plan a weekend trip to New York to see a new musical. And he knew that if you wanted something planned, you went to see Alice.

He barged in to the house, calling out, "Oh Alice, guess who!"

He didn't get a response so he started to tromp around the house, looking for someone. He checked the kitchen, and stole some cookies from the jar. She wasn't in the living room, or her room, or the bathroom.

He was about to concede and go home, thinking they just forgot to lock the door. Then he heard a shaky breath coming from the guest room. He slowly walked over and peered in through the half open door.

Alice was curled up in the middle of the bed, with pictures spread around her. One hand held a picture Emmett couldn't quite see and the other hand was settled on her stomach. She was crying, tears streaming quickly down her cheeks, her eyes puffy, her face red and her breaths shaky. She was a passionate crier.

"Ally," Emmett said unsurely.

She jumped and looked up at him through her teary eyes.

"Em." She choked out.

He quickly walked over to her and sat with her on the bed. She crawled up into his big arms. It was like when they were little and she ran to him in tears when she scraped her knee or stubbed her toe, only this time he knew a kiss wouldn't make it better.

Emmett whispered in her ear quietly, asking her why she was crying, holding her tightly. She just shook her head against his chest, sobs rattling through her entire body.

He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what words of comfort he could offer, hell, he didn't even know what was wrong, so he just held her tightly in the middle of the bed.

He looked at the pictures around the bed. They were pictures of Alice and Jasper; before they were even together and Jasper would be at Edward's birthday parties, when they were dating, their wedding. They were wearing giant smiles in all of them.

Emmett then noticed the picture Alice had in her hand; it was a black and white sonogram picture.

"Alice, talk to me?" He asked again, shifting his arms so she was sitting up more.

She gulped at the air, her voice tired from crying, "Today we were to the doctor."

Emmett nodded, "yeah you had the baby appointment. Wait is there something the matter with the baby?"

She shook her head, "We had two doctor appointments."

"Alice stop being so fucking cryptic." The waiting was giving his imagination to much time to think the worst.

"Jasper has leukemia." Her voice cracked.

His arms held her once more, tears starting to form in his own eyes.

* * *

Edward ran a hand through his hair as he read Nessie her favourite bed time book. She loved tales about princess' and faraway places where the harsh realities of life didn't exist. And he was all too happy to get drawn into the fairytale with her tonight.

She yawned, her brown eyes fluttering closed.

"Good night sweetheart." He whispered kissing her bronze curls.

"Love you Daddy." She said reaching out her arms for a hug.

"Love you too, angel," hugging her before pulling the covers over her tiny body.

Edward yawned as he shuffled down the hallway to his and Bella's room, unbuttoning his shirt, eager to let sleep take him after the day he had today.

Bella was already in bed, reading her worn copy of "The Awakening". He threw his shirt on the floor and kicked his pants off, climbing into bed in his boxers. He rested his against his pillow, closing his eyes, breathing deeply.

"Tell your mother that if she ever gives Nessie that much sugar again, she'll never babysit again." Bella said flipping the pages of her book.

"I never thought she'd stop jumping off the walls." Edward chuckled, keeping his eyes closed. He heard Bella closing her book and she laid her head on his chest.

"You seemed upset when you came home today." She said, rubbing a hand on his chest.

"I was, I am."

She nodded, against him, keeping silent, knowing he would tell her. And he did tell her, all about Jasper and what happened that day.

"Oh no." she said and he could feel her tears on his chest.

"I know," his voice was choked too.

**CHAPTER NINE PREVIEW FOR REVIEWERS!**

**A/N: So, what did you think? And just for anyone wondering Emmett was humming "The Bitch of Living" and wanted to plan a trip to see "Next to Normal" Oh and can I suggest to anyone who is looking for something good to read to go read "Demons" by Neurotika, I just love it! The link is in my favorite stories.**


	10. My Other Six Percent

**A/N: I am a bad person, I know. But my god forsaken computer broke again and apparently I become busier in the summer then I do during school. I swear never to make you wait this long again, or I will give you my adress and you can come and personally kick my ass.**

"Mr. Whitlock, wait up!"

Jasper groaned internally as Seth, an eager tenth grader and one of Jasper's favourite students chased after him flapping his history paper in the air. Usually Jasper found Seth fun to talk to, his passion was refreshing, but with the things on his mind right now, he didn't have much of a head for Seth's exuberance.

Jasper turned around with his painted smile, that he had been wearing as often as he wore mismatched socks, which much to Alice's dismay, was daily.

"How can I be of service Seth?"

"You know that paper we had to write about the causes of world war one you just returned," he held his out in front of him.

"Yes, the one that you got a 94 on." Jasper sighed in amusement, Seth's constant attempts to get more marks was a constant joke among teachers.

"Yeah, where's my other six percent." Seth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Where's my paragraph on the Balkans?"

"Touche."

"Just remember to mention the Balkan crisis in the test next Tuesday and you'll be fine." Jasper shrugged his shoulder.

"So it's a test question." Seth suddenly perked up.

"You didn't hear it from me." Jasper said raising his finger to his lips.

"Thanks Mr. Whitlock!" Seth called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Jasper stood there, chuckling quietly to himself as Seth strolled down the hall. Then, abruptly stopped, due to the realization that he just carried a perfectly normal conversation with someone. That hadn't happened in days.

These days all his conversations, even if the worries and fears weren't spoken out right, always had an undertone of tension and sadness. For nearly a week, when the tumultuous suspicions first arose, he had just been going through the motions of living.

The sudden reassurance of the fact that he was still here, still living, still existing, was exactly what he needed to make it through the rest of the day.

After the uneventful staff meeting at Forks High School, Jasper drove home in silence. Letting his mind wander to when he arrived home last night, after telling Rosalie.

* * *

It was late when he left Rose's, Emmett wasn't even home yet, but when Jasper arrived home, Emmett's car was in the driveway.

He wasn't even sure if Alice would be in bed, but he walked into the house quietly, not bothering to hang up his coat, simply hanging it over the stair railing instead. He was about to turn the corner to go towards their bedroom, when Emmett emerged from the guest room. There was a dark patch in the middle of his shirt and his eyes were rimmed with red.

"Em, what the-" his words were cut off when Emmett grabbed him and hugged him.

Jasper knew from that hug, it wasn't the brotherly, joking, joyful hug that they would share occasionally to congratulate one another or when they won a scrimmage against Edward and Carlisle. It wasn't even like the pitying, quick, embarrassed embrace that he received when his mother died. Jasper couldn't find the words to describe it, but from the tight grip and Emmett's shaky breath Jasper knew that Emmett knew.

Jasper didn't say anything; he just wrapped his arms around his friend.

"I'll see you later on man," Emmett said with one last pat on the back and loud sniffle, "Oh and Alice is in there," he pointed towards the guest room, "she's solid."

"Thanks." Jasper's voice was raspy from being with Rosalie earlier.

Emmett waved one last time and walked down the stairs and out the door.

Jasper silently walked towards the guest room and peered in at Alice curled up in the middle of the bed. Her face was clearly stained with tears and she was surrounded by several photo albums, all full of smiling faces and smiling eyes.

He picked her up off the bed, trying not to stir her. She turned in his arms, pressing herself more firmly to his chest, but did not wake up. He shuffled down the hall, feeling rather pleased that her eyes stayed closed and breathing steady, seeing as she was usually an incredibly light sleeper.

He was making his way over to the bed when he stubbed his toe on her dresser. "Fuck" he hissed under his breath, trying to ignore the throb in this toes.

He had tried not to hop, but the attempt was futile and Alice woke up.

"Hey," she said in a soft voice that was gravely from sleep and tears, wrapping her arms around his neck and turning, so her legs were wrapped around his middle.

"Hey," he pressed his forehead to hers. Their breathing was in sync and Jasper felt calmed by her breath fanning across his face.

"Nervous for tomorrow?" Her face moved closer

"Shitbaked." He pressed his lips to hers.

He threw her on the bed and roughly started to kiss down her chest, undoing buttons along the way.

"Are you sure?" she gasped as her fingers reached for his shirt and his lips wrapped around her neck.

"Yes," he growled, ripping off her jeans.

"Jazzy," She said ceasing the movement of her hands that were tangling in his wild blonde curls.

He growled again and started to kiss up her leg, rather then look her in the eye.

"Jasper," she put her hands in his hair- the only thing she could reach- and hauled his face towards her "what has gotten into you."

"I just want to forget." He said, violet eyes pleading.

She took a shaky breath, "me too," she whispered, leaning towards his lips

But it didn't make him forget, it made him remember.

As he and Alice lay in bed together, their limbs intertwined and surrounded by sweaty tangled sheets all he could think about were the good times in his life.

His fourth birthday that was cowboy themed and he had a Sheriff's badge that said Sheriff Jasper.

When he was eight and moved to Forks. He was petrified of going to a new school and sat out on the playground reading a book at recess, fighting back tears of loneliness when a boy with messy bronze hair from his class sat next to him without a word and pulled out a book of his own. Jasper soundlessly offered him one of his cookies and from that point on he and Edward were friends.

When he was eleven and his mother told him she wasn't sick anymore, after a four year battle.

His first "real" party when he was fourteen that Edwards older brother Emmett had thrown when their parents were out of town. He had three beers and his first kiss with a girl named Maria.

When he was eighteen and woke up after two weeks of induced coma. His body had been on fire, all he could feel was pain. But when he opened his eyes Alice was there. Her eyes had big bags under them; her skin was pale and stretched after the weeks of worry and her eyes were bloodshot. Jasper had never seen anything so beautiful.

After that nearly everything in his life was a good memory. Their first date when she laughed out loud in the car after a moment of silence, announcing that her underwear was on backwards. The first time they were intimate and he was self conscious about his scars, she had relaxed him completely, letting her lips brush over every one. When he proposed and before he had a word out, she tackled him to the ground of the park and smothered him with kisses. Their beach wedding- surrounded by family. Their honeymoon- completely entranced by each other. And every moment in between… nearly.

But the memories off all the good things also led to memories of all the bad things, most of his good memories were tainted and bittersweet

He had his cowboy birthday because his father was gone out of town, per usual, and his mother hoped that the party would distract him from that fact.

Earlier that day at school when he was eight, before he met Edward a bunch of boys had kicked him in the bathroom, telling him to go back to Texas. That was the first time Jasper had ever been bullied.

The day his mother told him she wasn't sick was also the day that Jasper realized that she had moved them to Forks so she could die peacefully.

The reason he had gone to that party and gotten drunk was because his mother had told him that the cancer was back, and this time she didn't have it in her to fight. He was angry at her; she wasn't the one who had to hold Rosie every night, he had to watch both of them fall to pieces before his eyes and his father throw back more whiskey then ever before.

Then his mother died. His father became an alcoholic; getting fired from his job, occasionally throwing punches at Jasper, yelling at both he and Rosalie just for the sake of yelling. It was this downhill spiral of life that led to Jasper being jumped by those men. By the time he was eighteen he had taken to staying out late at night, often taking refugee at Edwards, as did Rosalie who was good friends with Alice at the time.

He had left an end of year party early, drunk and searching for something harder because his pitiful life was becoming harder to forget. He had seen some guy in the ally where all the kids, including him, scored their pot. He casually took a draw on his cigarette before throwing it to the ground, walked up and was about to ask if they had anything when one of them men asked in a deep voice that reeked of Jack Daniels and weed where his money was. Jasper said he didn't owe him anything. The other man lit a cigarette and said "Mike, stop being such a fucking tool."

Jasper had expected the other man to answer, but they were both looking straight at him.

"Dude, I'm not this Mike shithead." Jasper said holding his hands up defensively.

The first man who had spoken rubbed his nose harshly, inhaling deeply and Jasper knew that they were jacked up on more then weed and booze. "Shut up, _Mike_, and give me my fucking money."

Jasper ran. They caught him. They bet him till he was just a pile on the ground and walked away- laughing. He was on the cusp of unconsciousness and waited for it to take him, because then the pain- all the pain- would stop.

Then Alice came and eventually all the pain did stop. She was there during rehabilitation when he learned to walk again after having his legs broken. She snuck him in food so he wouldn't have to eat the bland hospital food. She stayed overnight with him. She held him when his father died, he didn't cry, his father didn't deserve the tears, but he needed to feel her, to remind himself that he had a good life now.

Jasper had thought about these things while the sun rose, peeking through the crack in their curtains, the light falling on Alice's face, making the pink flush of her cheeks more pronounced. He held her tighter.

* * *

They sat in the waiting room, in complete silence.

His hand was intertwined in two of hers and she clutched them in her lap. It was the constant rubbing of her thumb on his hand that kept him from walking out the door.

He glanced at the digital clock on the wall, 6:59.

Then like clockwork, the door in front of them started to creak open.

A tall friendly looking man with thinning hair walked out in a white doctor's coat followed by a bald woman and Jasper presumed her husband, all three were smiling. The couple hugged the doctor before parting. Then Dr. Garrett Wilson turned towards Jasper and Alice.

"Come on in." Like his wife he had a calming nature about him, although he was a little more reserved.

He decided it would be best to start Jasper on intensive chemo right away, "It would be best to take a leave of absence from work." He said kindly. Jasper just nodded numbly, trying not to notice that this was exactly the way the oncology office smelled when his mother was sick.

A knock on the door shook Jasper out of his trance that had been held as he studied the patterns of the wooden desk Dr. Garrett (as he preferred to be called) sat behind and how he used to stare at a desk like that when his mother would bring him with her to the doctor.

The door opened and Dr. K stuck her head in, "Sweetie, the sitter just called and Beck is throwing up everywhere."

"I'll be along in a few minutes, just let me finish up this consultation."

Dr. K turned her head to see who was in the office and her eyes became wide when she saw Alice and Jasper sitting across from her husband. Before she could stop herself she gasped, "Alice?"

"Hi, Dr. K." Alice said with a sad smile.

The other Doctor looked between the two women confusedly and then at Jasper who nodded to confirm Doctor Wilson's suspicion, but had to look away when pity filled his eyes.

**CHAPTER TEN PREVIEW FOR REVIEWERS!**

**A/N: I hope that this made up for the wait! I love you my darling readers *coughreviewerscough*... I'm sorry its an addiction.**


	11. AN: I FAIL at Life

Fuck My Life.

I finally figured out why my computer has been being such a bitch… my hard drive has been burning out. In fact just as I was re reading the chapter preview and listening to PYT my computer DIED. The computer over heated and melted the innards of my computer.

Everything is lost, not only a pile of fics that haven't been posted yet that I have been working on when I needed a break, but also a lot of original stuff, like four chapters of an original book I've been working on as a stress reliever.

With that said, I will be writing Always Here (by hand grr) and when I get a computer it will be posted. I'm using my sisters now because she is not here to yell at me (shh don't tell) I'm going to try my damnedest to get this out ASAP.

Please forgive me for being such a pain in the ass, rather my computer is the pain in the ass and it fucks up my life.

GRRRRR

Seriously, reading the chapter preview… ARG!


End file.
